Little Angel
by Mamma Russia
Summary: 'The little blond haired, green-eyed angel flying above him was laughing and smiling, but no matter what had happened, he was still his England.' USUK and others.
1. Preview

**Okay, this is a collab between Mamma Russia and Daddy Russia. This is only an insight to see if anyone is interesed(Daddy Russia's thoughts)...mind you, I'll(Mamma Russia) will probably end up continuing anyway. O.o**

**-x-x-x-**

"Now, what is going on?" England asked, holding the tiny girl down with France's help.

"I was just fixing stuff up in Scotland, you know, like ressecion and stuff, and Northern Ireland and Wales called me, telling me to watch out and come straight to you and that they would be here soon. I asked them what was going on but they were cut off because my phone wire got cut by someone. Then Sealand followed by Australia, Hong Kong and all your ex-colonies; with the exception of Seychelles, and Alfred and Matthew, of course; came up to me and asked if..."

"If...?" Canada urged gently, knowing exactly how to treat the small girl who had just recently identified as Scotland.

"...If I wanted to help destory England completely." Tears started forming in the cornors of her eyes again.

**-x-x-x-**

**So what you thinking? That's a bit from the first chapter. Not much, but something.**


	2. Your Going to Kill Me

**Okay! Hello! You'll hate me for this but...**

**Daddy Russia wanted to change her character and the person we based Ireland on decided that I suck at naming anything.**

**SO, I, Mamma Russia, rewrote bits so it might be best to re-read it.**

**Sorry for any annoyances caused by this. We're half way through chapter two, it's just that they changed things so I needed to go back and rewrite chapter two and then maybe fix stuff.**

**Lots of love,**

**Mamma Russia x**


	3. And So It All Began

**Mamma Russia: Okay, this is a new story that me and my best friend wrote. We were just watching youtube videos and this came up.**

**Daddy Russia: Errrm...hi? =^-^=**

**Mamma Russia: OH MY GOD! They wanted to ban Sweden from Hetalia because he's homosexual? THAT'S SICK! I also just realized there a lot of blonds in Hetalia...that sounds really dumb...but I did.**

**Daddy Russia: Ignore the freak, and read the fic already... =^-^=**

**Both: Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-

**This is the rewrite to chapter 1! Daddy Russia is sorry for being a pain in the ass and changing her character. The person we based Ireland off of...not so much.**

-x-x-x-

The room was lit up by the morning sun shining through the many windows of the big house in London. The blond haired, bushy eyebrowed man sat with the rim of the tea cup to his lips as he listened to what the three other blonds had to say with a emotionless expression on.

He was about to respond to the three when his front door slammed open and a small girl in her late teens with messy red hair ran in with a frantic look in her bright emerald eyes. As soon as she saw the first blond, otherwise known as England, she burst into tears. She looked outside, shut the door quietly, and ran to said nation.

"I thought I was too late! I thought you'd be attacked by now!" She buried her head into his chest and cried harder. Her nightmare confirmed to not have happened...yet.

England gently wrapped his arms around the frazzled girl and let her cry for a few moments as the guests, America, Canada and France, watched the scene from a distance.

When the red head had calmed down questions were thrown at her from left, right and centre.

"Wo, wo, wo! One at a time...but first..." She got up and started to shut all the curtains, "Help me out here!"

Soon enough, with help, every pair of curtains in the house were shut over and only the lights that were necessary were on.

"Now, what is going on?" England asked, holding the tiny girl down with France's help.

"I was just fixing stuff up in Scotland, you know, like recession and stuff, and Northern Ireland and Wales called me, telling me to watch out and come straight to you and that they would  
be here soon. I asked them what was going on but they were cut off because my phone wire got cut by someone. Then Sealand followed by Australia, Hong Kong and all your ex-colonies; with the exception of Seychelles, and Alfred and Matthew, of course; came up to me and asked if..."

"If...?" Canada urged gently, knowing exactly how to treat the small girl who had just recently identified as Scotland.

"...If I wanted to help destroy England completely." Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes again.

"What did you say?" France asked, sitting in front of Scotland with Canada and America.

"I said 'I'll think about it, I'm in a recession as well as everyone else, and I might not have enough money to have a big army up and running right now.' I just let slip whatever excuse came to my head, and unfortunately that was what came up. They didn't seem convinced at all so I added 'I mean it, I would love to destroy England as much as all of you want to, but I just don't have the bloody money.' I'm not sure how convincing I sounded, but they left. As soon as they were out of sight, I grabbed a train and came down here." By the time she was finished, more tears were falling down her checks in silent rivers. Alfred passed her the tissue box over and she nodded in thanks, glad that no one came any closer than they were now.

The silence was broken by a sharp knock at the front door and everyone seemed to move in perfect timing, like it was a dance that had been practiced hundreds of times before. No one needed to tell Arthur to stay hidden behind the couch, prepared in case it was in fact one of his ex-colonies. No one needed to ask who should go ahead and answer the door, they just knew that it should be France, who had a gun at the ready in case needed. Nobody needed to say that Scotland should stay further out of sight because she had no weapon and if caught at this house, would be shot on the spot, and no one needed to say that America and Canada should stand at the ready, preparing themselves to be back up for Francis.

Francis slowly turned the handle to the door and edged it open slightly. When he saw two of the UK gang, he opened it more and let them inside quickly, out of the rain, which seemed to start from the moment Scotland arrived. Said female sprang at the two newcomers when she saw it was safe.

"Your alright!" She announced happily, while hugging the guy and girl to her. They looked older than her, in fact, they looked about Arthur's age. Which would make the red head the youngest looking sibling of them all.

"That's not the point! _Your_ alright, as well as Arthur. I thought something had happened to you! Why did the phone cut off? Your not hurt are you? Tell me your not hurt!" This man looked the oldest, surprisingly, seeing as he was probably the last to be a nation.

Matthew kindly stepped in to save the poor teenager as her eldest brother worried over her like a possessive mother who's child had come home late for the first time ever.

"Em, North? She's fine, she came straight to us." North was the nickname used by...just about everyone, to tell him apart from Ireland and so his long name didn't need to be said constantly. The man didn't seem convinced but let Matthew drag him off to tell him what happened.

Scotland took the extra time to sit down with England and the girl who went by the name of Francisca, Wales, and talk quietly and calmly. The three of them always seemed to be able to take a moment to talk naturally no matter what was going on around them. It always calmed nerves and whoever needed the calming most was always grateful afterwards.

When Matthew had finished telling Northern Ireland, every seemed to get hectic again.

"Do you realize how close you were to being captured, or worse, killed?"

"I know..."

"What would have happened if you didn't come up with that excuse? Huh? What if you just came right out with it and said 'no', huh?"

"I know..." She said, a sulking tone taking over her usual happy speech.

"Just leave her alone." England said from where he was sitting with Matthew, Alfred, Francis and Francisca. The male personification of Northern Ireland then turned on him.

"Why should I? Last time I checked, your the youngest, I'm the second oldest. Leave this to me."

"No. She did nothing wrong, if anything, what she did was smart and the right way to go about it. I know lying isn't good at all but it saved her. Yeah, I know 'what if she didn't-' well stop thinking about what she didn't do but instead what she did do. Also, she can't prevent the fact that the old nations of the British Empire and Sealand broke into her office, and cut her phone wire now can she? No. No she can't." He glared right at his older brother for a second then sat down again with France, America and Canada looking at him, worried that the stress of what was happening finally seeping in. Either way, his older sister was smiling at him gratefully and that's all that mattered to him right now.

"So...what are we going to do then?" Wales asked, acting and sounding like the exact double of Canada, quiet and basically invisible, as she sat down again and carefully put her arm round the small girl that was also her best friend.

"I think, that America and Canada should stay somewhere away from home for now, so the other ex-colonies don't know where you are. Talk to someone else nicely so that they will let you stay with them. I'm sure Gilbert wouldn't mind having you round, Matthew." To be honest, it was a miracle that instead of disappearing, Gilbert just ended up looking after East Germany. Just like the Italy brothers did with North and South. Over the years that Gilbert took up his new position, he had talked to Matthew even more than he did before, and seemed to be one of the only nations to recognize him. Adding him to the already made list of America, France, Scotland, Wales and, since not too long ago, England.

England sighed then continued.

"Also, I'm sure that if they come after you, France, Antonio would be delighted to see you again...though don't count on Romano to be."

"Oh, Wouldn't it be better for Francis to stay close by? I mean, they're less likely to go looking right under thier noses. He could stay with Wales. Francisca'll be fine with it! She hasn't seen Francis is ages anyway. It's always 'Francis this' and 'France that' and blah blah blah! Don't tell her I said anything, or she'll blab to Switzerland." Scotland cut in, talking about her little sister/best friend like she wasn't sitting right next to her.

"I'm here you nit!" Francisca hit Nessie upside the head with a quick but painful blow.

"That's actually a better idea, now-"

"Switzerland, huh? Well, I never knew that!" Arthur was cut off by Alfred preparing to tease the life out of the Irn Bru loving nation. "Who would've thought that tiny Nessie would like someone like trigger happy Vash?"

"Hey! I'm trigger happy too you know!" She huffed slightly and turned her head to the side to hide her blush. "If only I looked older...Wales does now. She looks all lady-like and I look like a insane teenager. It's not fair seeing as I'm actually older than Alfred and Matthew...probably put together."

"Can I speak now?"

"Opps, sorry." Scotland, or Nessie, apologized, sliding into the chair.

"Anyway, I think that you, Nessie, should go to somewhere no one will find you. Don't you dare thinking about going to Hungary, they'll know that's where your going. Try see if you can convince...I don't know, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, to let you stay with them."

"But Switzerland and Liechtenstein are neutral countries, how would I be able to convince them to let me in? And wouldn't they know I'd be there also?"

"Your not fighting, meaning that your basically neutral right now. You don't get seen talking to Vash and Lilli a lot. If not, just try Austria and Hungary, it's risky but it's somewhere." A small smile ghosted across her face, but it left as soon as it came.

"I should probably make some calls then..."

"No time. Pack up your stuff and use Amber, it'll look slightly strange, but just keep out of sight." The girl sighed, nodded and got up.

"I'll run up to my room then." Even though she was Scotland, she lived in London with England and stayed in hotels up in Scotland.

After the girl left, North turned to England.

"Amber? Your letting take Amber?" France, America and Canada became interested, as they had never heard what Nessie's pet actually was, beside her robin, Ness, which was probably with Pierre.

"Yes, Amber."

"Em...who or _what_ is Amber?" France asked, staring at England weirdly.

"Amber is her unicorn." Wales stated, surprisingly not being ignored, she was like Europe's Canada.

"...HA! Seriously? You've got your whole family believing it now Iggy! What did he use on you? What drug?"

"No, seriously. A unicorn." Nessie said, skipping down the stairs. The bounce in her step that made her hair flutter and the bright smile that lit her face returned to it's rightful owner.  
She made a high pitched whistling noise. It was silent for a few seconds before the sounding of hoofs made it's way through the house. Then, in walked a tall horse with a red mane and white frame. The horse had a long silver horn sticking out it's head.

"Unicorn." She said, kissing England, North, and Wales on the cheek and giving France, America and Canada a hug before jumping onto Amber. "I'll send Ness every now and then to see what's going on, try give her something for me to read so I don't have to try speak _bird_ again."

As though it knew it had been spoken about for ages away, Ness flew in and onto Nessie's head, with a little letter in her mouth. She was a baby bird that had only been introduced to Nessie about a year ago.

"What's that you got there, baby?" She put Ness onto her hand and gently pried the letter out of her beak.

She read the letter and gasped.

"Ciara's being kidnapped!" She shouted and England snatched the letter off her.

"Even more reason for you to leave. Go! Now!" She made sure she broke nothing as she left the house then tore off at breakneck speed, heading for the dock or something to get her somewhere.

"So, Ireland's being kidnapped?" North said slowly.

"Yes. Yes she has." She was surprisingly the only brunette of the family, also surprisingly that she wasn't ginger, totally destroying the Irish stereotype. She also had green eyes and was taller than Nessie but smaller than Arthur.

"What do we do then?"

"France, America and Canada leave now. Do what I said. North, Wales, go with them."

"And what about you _mon ami_?"

"I'll stay here. You know, fight like I'm meant to. Make sure my sister's safe, protect Britain, kill Sealand and my ex-colonies, blah blah blah." He said it all like he was comenting on the weather, which Alfred knew meant he was shitting himself.

"What are you doing still here? GO!"

-x-x-x-

**Mamma Russia: That took longer than I thought...**

**Daddy Russia: Yeah...*points at Mamma Russia* She can't spell.**

**Mamma Russia: I know...I hope you liked it! =D**

**Daddy and Mamma Russia: Review!**


	4. Don't Leave

**Mamma Russia: Hello**

**Daddy Russia: Hi**

**Mamma Russia: Yeah...Oh wait! PLEASE READ THIS BIT! In the last chapter, I mentioned a thing called 'Irn Bru' for those who don't know, which is probably most of you reading, Irn Bru is the national fizzy drink of Scotland. It's otherwise known as ginger juice, so i'm sure you can guess, it's orange. Seeing as I'm ginger and I made Scotland ginger, I thought it would be a good thing to add. Then again, I'm getting sick of being told that 'Irn Bru ain't shampoo'.**

**-x-x-x-**

England sat curled up on his special chair. The chair had a tall back and was made of red velvet. The dark wood used for the legs and lining had worn with age, but it only made it all the more valuable.

Arthur sighed and tried to pull his legs closer into his chest only to notice that if he pulled them in anymore they would be in his digestive system.

He was waiting. Waiting for what, he didn't know, but waiting none the less. His sister was gone. He didn't know where she had decided to go, but hopefully she was smart in her choice. America, Canada and France had left. France went with Wales back to her house. Canada went to see Prussia and Germany. America...he wasn't too sure where America had went, but he trusted him not to pick somewhere stupid and easy to find. Northern Ireland went to find Ciara without being seen.

And now, he was alone.

The phone's bland ringing burst his, what might be his last for a while, bubble of peace. He let it ring twice before moving to get it.

Even before he picked it up, he knew who it would be...and he was right.

"_Tomorrow. The clearing near your house. Bring no one_."

So it was official. Sealand was coming for him tomorrow. Now that didn't sound too scary, but when all of the old colonies of Britain was with him, with the exception of America, Canada and Seychelles, it was pretty scary.

He sighed and, without putting the phone down for even a second, dialed a number he knew all too well. Alfred's mobile.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Alfred, it's Arthur." Alfred could tell something was up from the tone being used, even though he couldn't read a situation right in front of his face.

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you upset? Who did it to you? Tell me Arthur! Are you alright? Do you need medical help? I can get over now if you wa-_"

"Alfred, I'm fine. I just wanted to see your safe, keep you updated, etc."

"_Oh, well I'm safe. Trust me. What's up?_"

"They're coming tomorrow." The other end of the line was silent for a minute before speaking up again.

"_Really?_"

"Yeah."

"_When?_"

"Tomorrow you git, I already told you. At the clearing. I've not to bring anyone so don't try follow me."

"_So, what do you think is going to happen?_"

"That's the thing." Arthur sighed again and Alfred patietly waited for him to continue, "I know for a fact that I'm going to die tomorrow."

"_Your kidding on right? I mean, your Britain, your _Great_ Britain. You can't die!_" Arthur tried to stop his tears from slipping down his cheeks. "_Who will I look up to?_"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore."

"_It's not fair._"

"I know."

The two continued the conversation until half nine.

"I should go. I'll need sleep to at least last a while."

"_Stop reminding me Arthur. You don't know how much I'll miss you._"

"Same."

"_Bye._"

"Goodbye."

They both hung up at the same time.

Arthur pulled himself up the stairs and to his room, stripping down to only his boxers. He collapsed in bed and stared at the ceiling.

For the first time in a long time...

He cried.

He cried long and hard, getting every emotion out while no one was around, thinking it would be a good thing that no one was there but now all he wanted was for someone to hug him and tell everything was going to be alright. No. Not someone. Alfred.

He wanted Alfred to hold him close and whisper comforting words in his ear. He wanted Alfred to come to him, like all the times Alfred went to him when he was little and thought monsters were going to get him. He wanted Alfred because he had brought a bit of laughter into his life. He wanted Alfred because, although he seemed pretty dense in the subject, he knew what to say to him. He wanted Alfred because...because he loved him. Arthur couldn't tell you why but he loved that git with all his heart.

He sat up and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote to Alfred telling him what he was going to try, his thoughts and fears at this paticular time and most importantly, how much he loved and cared about him.

He signed the letter. Got up. And went downstairs to his basement.

**NEXT MORNING**

He awoke face-up on the couch. He could remember cleary what happened, but how he was able to crawl to the couch from the basement in the state he was, was a mystery.

He pulled himself up, cracked his back, and ran to change in record time.

As he pulled his coat on, he took one last look at the big house and smiled, imagining everything that ever happened here. Looking after all his colonies, unexpected visits from France, America or Canada, all the magical curses and spells, all of his magical friends that no one else seemed to be able to see, Ireland, Scotland and Wales running through the house looking only 5 years old, Spain bringing Wales back round as a young girl when she visited his house to see the tempermental Romano, the over nights people had when meetings were on in England. Anything and everything.

Finally, he shut the door and left.

The clearing wasn't too far away. Only 5 minutes away if you got there by dragging yourself along the ground with only one finger from each hand. So as you can guess, it only took him 2 minutes tops.

And there they were. All standing facing him. He skimmed the faces with a sad smile on. His eyes landed on Ciara, who looked utterly terrifed and conficted on what to do. On one hand, if she fought with her kidnappers, she could kill Arthur. On the other, she fought with Arthur, they would both die.

After noticing her internal struggles, he nodded at her to tell her it was best for her to stay on the side she was forced on. Although they weren't joined together in the United Kingdom anymore, they both still cared for one and other. Sure, they had fights, but what siblings don't? They may tease and pick on each other about things, but they would never want to kill the other. That's too far.

But unfortuantly for Ireland, that was what England was planning.

He couldn't let the guilt lie with any of his ex-colonies. They would have a moan at him, but most of them were far too young to handle guilt like that. Also, Ciara would make it quick and as painless as physically possible.

"Anything to say for yourself?" Sealand shouted out, stepping forward. Hong Kong close behind.

"Only one. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so nasty to you all. It was very gentlemen-like." He bowed his head as a sign of respect.

"Well then, perpare to die." And from there on everything went hectic.

Everyone was coming from left, right and centre, except Ciara, who pushed herself further away from the comotion. He couldn't let that happen.

Without trying to defend himself much, he made his way through the crowd while dodging attacks. When he finally got through, he placed his own knife from his big coat pocket into her hands.

"I'd rather die by your hand." By now, everyone had noticed. They really should have noticed sooner...seriously.

Ciara, noticing this as well, lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Fuck no." She tried to push away the knife descretly...and failed. "No fucking way."

He gave her a look that told her to do it and thrust the knife further into her hand.

"Don't let me pull it out."

She eventually took the knife, closed her eyes, and raised it above her head.

-x-x-x-

He refused to move. All he did was sit and cry silently all night and through the morning. He told Nessie before doing virtually nothing first. She had also been up all night. Only she had someone to hold her as she cried. Vash was there.

It was 9:49am exactly when Liechtenstien had come in to see him.

"Alfred?" When no answer came, she poked her head round the door. When she saw him crying, she walked in, shut the door and sat next to him on his bed.

"I admire you so much." Alfred looked at the small girl with confusion writing all over his face. "If it were nii-san doing something like this...I would be out there with him no matter what he said. Your a great role model. Listening to what he says no matter what's going on and what you may think is right." He smiled slightly and nodded his head in understanding. "But I still think you should go."

Great, now she was contridicting herself. She stood up, gave him a small hug, whispered '_Ich für dich empfinde_' in his ear, and left the room to be alone with his thoughts again.

Go, or stay. Go, or stay. Go fight with Arthur, or leave him to die. Going to find Arthur sounded _so_ tempting right now. But, Arthur trusted him not to go find him. Shit, this was a hard decision.

After a couple of minutes, he heard sniffing outside his door. He got up, opened the door, and saw Nessie standing outside his door trying to put on a brave face.

He smiled sympatheticly and put an arm round her shoulders and gently nudged her into his room.

He sat and whispered little words of comfort into her ear as she cried again.

"I don't want to lose my brother. He's one of the only people that I hold close to me all the time even if I don't show it." She sighed slightly and continued, "Whenever I was ill or upset, even when we were fighting over my independence, he was always the first one there to hug me and say 'I'll always be here'. I'm only saying this because you seem to hold that close to you too, and I know it sounds stupid, but please try do something."

Something in him snapped. He was going to do something about this, and he was going to do something _now_.

He adruptly stood up, pulled his hand gun out of his bag and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back later."

Nessie smiled slightly and went back through to Vach and Lilli in the other room.

-x-x-x-

His chest for burning from lack of breath, his legs were desperately aching for a break, he was sweating buckets, and he was hoping for the biggest fucking thank you _ever_ when he saved Arthur's ass.

The trees flew by in a blur of dark green and muddy brown, and small branches keep giving him small cuts on his cheeks.

His world froze as he heard a masculine scream coming from the clearing.

'_No. Not now. Couldn't they have waited one more minute._' His thoughts rushed around his head and his legs went on auto mode.

When he did get there, he saw most of the old colonies he grew up with, cheering and celebrating. He scanned for Arthur, and saw him holding onto Ciara with one hand as if she was a life support, and Ciara was holding one of her hands over one of his on the knife in his chest and the other wrapped around him, sporting a pained look the whole time and muttering apologies. Both were sitting on the red stained grass, well, Arthur was more of sprawling over the space, as if it would make this all go away.

Alfred quickly made his way over to the two while the others were distarcted and knelt down beside them. Gently patting his hair, tears running down his cheeks silently.

"He told you to do this, huh?"

"What?"

"Otherwise, you wouldn't still be holding the knife in him and would have let him take it out." She looked guiltily at him. Her eyes telling him the answer. He nodded and accepted it. Somehow, he understood Arthur's logic.

"A-Alfred?" The voice was cracked and hoarse with screaming so much but it was still understandable.

The American waited patiently for Arthur to continue as he watched the Brit's life slip from him and knew he could do nothing to stop it.

"Go to my house, there will be a letter for you. It'll explain a lot of things to you."

At that, Arthur took his last breath and his heart stopped. Ciara reached over with her bloody hand and gently shut his eyes.

Even though Alfred understood his logic. He bowed his head.

And cried.

-x-x-x-

Translations:-

Ich für dich empfinde - I feel for you


End file.
